


California Here We Come

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: In the need of a break afterCrisis, Clark and Lois take the boys and go on vacation.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	California Here We Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Lois suggested they needed a vacation, a break from the trauma everyone suffered during the crisis, and she was only a little surprised when Clark immediately took her up on it. Off her surprised glance, he explained why. “We’ve been through a lot in just a few days - Lois, we went from having one infant to two teenagers in the blink of an eye. We’re on a whole new Earth now, and so much has changed. If I’m needed, we’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it, but Kara can take care of it. And possibly the others.”

She nodded her head in agreement and leaned forward to kiss him. “Ew!” Jonathan shouted when he and his brother entered the kitchen.

“Gross!” echoed Conner, though he was grinning.

Lois and Clark pulled away from each other, laughing. “Teenage boys,” Lois muttered.

“Got to love them.” He shook his head in amusement and then turned to face the boys. “What do you think about going on vacation?”

They looked stunned for a second before both began cheering. “Where are we going?” Jon asked.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. “Where do you want to go?” she questioned. 

The boys started talking over one another, shouting their suggestions, and giving their parents (Lois, anyway) a headache. Clark eventually held up his hand and they quieted. “One at a time, and your mother and I get final say. Got it?”

They nodded. “Los Angeles?” Jon suggested hesitantly.

Conner nodded. “That does sound like fun! But what about Maine?”

Jon wrinkled his nose and stared at his brother in confusion. “Maine? What the hell.”

“Language,” Lois chided, ruffling his hair and ignoring his whines of protest.

“LA is a random suggestion but does sound nice. And it’ll be warm, which is something I suppose we all need right now.” Clark sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife. “What do you think, Lois?”

“I think LA sounds like a fantastic idea. Get packing, boys.” Lois sent them on their way. “We should start packing too, Smallville.”

“But?” 

“But I want to pick up where we left off.” She laughed and they kissed again, grateful that Jon and Conner were busy. The two of them then headed upstairs to pack, grateful they didn’t have to book a flight and end up in LA hours later. Lois did, however, make a reservation at a hotel for them.

All four of them were ready within two hours (Lois insisted on checking their sons’ suitcases and made them repack) and once they were done, they flew to LA. They decided to make a quick trip to the beach before going to their hotel, however (Jon and Conner insisted). “Be good!” Clark warned as they took off.

“Always are!” Conner called back.

Lois snorted. “Do you think he’s serious?”

“Probably, which makes it even funnier.” Clark shook his head and watched the boys play in the water. 

“It seems like just yesterday Jon was a baby - which he literally was - but I also remember him growing up. This is really fucking with my head,” Lois admitted. 

“Mine too. But I suppose we’ll figure out the dual memories soon.” Clark checked the time on his cell. “Watch our stuff - I’m going after the boys.”

“Don’t get too dirty!” But she knew it was a futile request and shrugged. She snapped a few pictures of her boys in the water before the four of them headed over to the hotel and checked in. 

“Do you think we’ll see any celebrities?” a curious Conner questioned as they sat down to eat.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Shut up,” Conner hissed both.

“Boys,” Lois warned, thanking the waiter when he came by to refill her coffee cup. 

“No fighting - or at least pull back just a little. You think you two can do that?” Clark figured they couldn’t but it didn’t hurt to try at least.

Jon grumbled but nodded his head in agreement. Conner only shrugged. “We don’t want to ruin our vacation. Especially since you just saved the world,” Jon whispered.

“The multiverse,” Lois corrected. Team Flash had figured out pretty quickly there was still one out there, just not as expansive as it once was since at least three worlds had been folded into Earth Prime. 

“Still cool.” Conner fist-pumped and took a sip of his drink. 

After the family of four finished eating and they paid the bill, they headed to Santa Monica Pier. “It’s amazing and even better than the pictures,” Jon murmured in awe. “Can we go on the ferris wheel?”

“Can we?” Conner pleaded.

“Sure. Let’s do it, boys.” They waited in line for a while and then boarded the ride.

Lois gasped in awe when they reached the top, the boys still below them. “Look at how breathtaking the view is.”

“You’re breathtaking,” Clark teased but he was in agreement with her. 

After the ride was done, the boys insisted on playing games and held back a few times before they both won and got to take their prizes home. 

No crisis required their attention, which thrilled the entire family - they needed a long break from world-ending catastrophes. And much to Jon and Conner’s excitement, they did run into a few celebrities during the trip. 

This trip was just what they needed to wind down from their latest disaster, and Lois and Clark were grateful for it, even though the boys clearly didn’t share their parents’ stress. They definitely needed to do this again soon, preferably when they hadn’t just saved the multiverse/the world. It’d be nice to just have some fun once in a while without needing a reason to relax. Daily trips to the beach and to various landmarks in Los Angeles was exactly what they all desired in the wake of all the shit that had gone down. And by the time they got home, they were able to enjoy this new, amazing (and weird) world that Oliver had created with his sacrifice.


End file.
